picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
NE - Squadrons
Semi-Related Beginnings (You may want to just Click on the Contents if you are Allergic to Massive Amounts of Fluff) It was 200 Years before Earth thrust itself into Nuclear and Atomic Warfare, 200 Years before thousands of different species starting waging war throughout the universe without our knowledge, 200 Years before these Squadrons started making their Entrances in said Universe. 200 Years before Earth could no longer handle Difference and Change and destroyed itself, myself and some others who I managed to convince to help me, finished construction on a Deep Underground Safe-House, that I intended to use as my Shelter for the oncoming Apocalypse. I had also been privately working on an Artificial Intelligence, that was capable of Self-Conscious Thought, which I then installed into the Machinery and Computers in the Facility. I set the A.I. to research a way to break the "Law of Conservation of Mass", and then put myself in Cryosleep, not to wake up until the Research was done. The A.I. had a better plan after my first hour of Sleep, and increased the time of my Cryostasis. It took 195 Years for not only the Research to be done, but for the A.I. to fill several other requirements such as Robotic Helpers and Defenses around the Surface where the entrance of the Facility was. It had been a long time since Earth had destroyed itself, and even though life was returning to it, so were the many thousands of Alien and Native Species showing up from all over. It took a further 5 Years for the A.I. to build just 2 Prototype Devices installed with the Technology Capable of breaking the "Law of Conservation of Mass", but even as Prototypes, the Technology in itself was Amazing. 'How The Devices Worked' The 2 Prototype Devices created were to be mounted on the Forearms, like Long Wrist-Watches. The way the Technology worked, was by using a Miniaturized Dimensional Teleportation Matrix to draw out Matter from Dimensions where only Solid Matter existed. Imagine a Dimension where the space in it is defined by a Universe Sized Cube, and no matter where in that Cube, there was nothing but Stone, or Dirt. No Space, no Planets, no Life, just Usable Matter. This Method was Failure-Proof, since there is an infinite amount of dimensions, where there are even tiny unnoticeable changes, such as a grain of sand a milimeter away from where it was in another dimension. Then came the part with Nano-Technology in the Devices. Nano-Technology was already Provident on Earth before the Incident, and was a relatively easy Technology to recover and place in to the Devices. This allowed the Devices to not only Draw out Extra-Dimensional Matter, but also reorganize the Subatomic Particles in that Matter to turn it into the Material Wanted, so as to say Turning Lead into Gold, and Gold into Bullets. The Devices not only were mounted on the Wrists, but also once Mounted, they would connect directly along Blood Veins all the way to the Brain, and thus, The Mind, allowing the User to think what He or She wanted, and the Device would draw out the Matter, reorganize it, and then the Nano-Technology would create the Desired Object or Product, using what was in the Mind as a Blueprint. Nano-Energy After having had my Fill of Testing the Devices out, I decided to go topside to see what had become of Earth. Almost as soon as I began to see what was going on, I was already being shot at by Bullets, Lasers, Missiles, and every other deadly Project and Weapon you can think of or Name. The Nano-Bots and Nanites were slow to make any Defense of my own, and I barely escaped the Battlefield alive. There were almost no Friendly Species either, which made it worse, because no matter who won the battle, they would chase after me, and my Facility was always under constant attack. I wanted to fight back, but the way the Nano-Tech was at that time, it was nearly useless in a Fast-Paced battle. That was when things got Overly-Creative. By turning the Nanites into Pure Energy, and Tweaking with different Technology to send Signals, other Energy, and Radio Waves of all kinds into the Energy, it programmed this Pure Energy so to say, to be what Nano-Bots would be if they were made of Pure Energy. It was cleverly named Nano-Energy, and it was capable of doing everyting Nano-Bots could do, except more than 3 Times faster. It was an amazing Achievement, and it even replaced the Nano-Tech used for the Dimensional Devices, and just about all other Nano-Tech the Facility and I were Using. Defensive Turrets and Barriers repaired themselves in seconds, compared to Minutes, I was able to make weapons for myself to use on the fly in the Battlefields, and there was no way to run out of Ammo. Making Friends is Complex Even though I was capable of holding my own, I began to get tired after a while, and even bored sometimes, along with scared for my life and Cowardly. I needed an Army is what I thought. It was during a small time in the Facility where I constructed a new Branch of the Facility altogether, and with the aid of the Tech I had, it only took about 1 hour. I didn't have many ideas then, but after a while, I had an idea that only a Mad Scientist would think of. I materialized Human Brains, raw with nothing in them, no information at all. After a while of this, I simply had a machine made to do it automatically. It was incredibly Complex, but by Charging Data electrically into these Brains, it put Information in them, and after a while, what I had was a whole Gallery of Militarily Trained Brains. I had another machine made to automate that process as well. I wasn't aiming to create an Army of Generic clones who would lumber about, and whenever I told them something they would say, "Yes Master." in perfect Unison. No... I was going to create actual people. I copied the Information in my own Brain that made up my Personality, turned that Copy into Data, and made more copies of that copy, and so on and so forth, till I made another machine that would automate that Process. These Copies of Personality were then run through a Data Randomizer, which made all these Copies become Unique, and these Unique Personalities were then charged into the Several thousand Brains made beforehand. After that, all that was needed was to make bodies for the Brains, and before long, the Whole process was Automatic and would constantly churn out a new batch of Unique Soldiers every now and then. I wasn't sure if what I had created was Life, and was doubly unsure about any of them having any form of Soul, but my views on that changed after getting to know some of them. I was, for once in a long while, happy, and I had some new friends. New Combat-Oriented Friends that is. Mind-Recovery I was traumatized and forever changed after the first Battle I brought my army with me into. Sure, we won, and we killed a whole lot of those Alien Scumbags, but it wasn't without a Price. Some of ours were dead. Some who I was friends with. Some who barely even managed to fight. It ruined my cheerful disposition forever, and completely changed my outlook on life and other things. I had only seen maybe 1 or 3 people die before then, but this was a massacre. Instead of fighting back, for a long while all that was done was more Automatic Defenses were constructed, and everyone was just left inside the Base, to further expand it, party here and there, and generally enjoy living. After some time, maybe a week, I came up with another idea, and immediately began to work on it. What it was, was that we would have Satellites, thousands of them, Big ones, Small ones, Satellites with Nuclear missile launchers on them, all kinds. These Satellites would keep Real-Time tabs on every one of us, and whenever one of us was put into a Fatal Situation(About to be shot fatally, Bleeding out, Grenade in mouth, exploding, anything fatal), these Satellites would take that person's Mind in Data form, straight out of their body, leaving behind a husk, a shell of what was once a person, and send these "Minds" to a Huge Database that we kept on high security inside our Underground Facility. The Database would put these Minds into Brand new Bodies, with Brains that had nothing in them, much like the first step I took in making my Army. The end result would be like a form of Respawning, like how it would be in a Video Game: You die, after having seen your killer and everything...and then suddenly you are alive again, brand new body, you remember everything you did earlier, and you see your last body laying in a pool of it's own blood over where you died earlier. We no longer had to fear death. Army Divisions / Squadrons After fighting a Long time as a Single Army, different Divisions were created, and eventually downsized into Squadrons who would carry out Missions. The Army and the Divisions would fight the Wars, the Squadrons would fight the Battles. The Squadrons are Codenamed after Gemstones, and are easy to recognized by their Colors. 'Diamond Squadron' No Information Available Yet / (Army not yet Sprited) 'Emerald Squadron' The Squadron focussed mainly around Nano-Energy and it's potential uses, and is recognized for its use of the Color Green. This Squadron's Special Traits are: Construction Rate, M.I.N.D.'s Also the Most commonly used Squadron. If you wanted a Spritesheet, there is an early Alpha of one below. Emerald Squadron Alpha Spritesheet 'Sapphire Squadron' No Information Available Yet / (Army not yet Sprited) Category:Army